


Ennenkuulumatonta

by LeenaStiina



Series: Esirippu laskeutui, mitä sitten tapahtui [2]
Category: Kaasua Komisario Palmu! - Elstelä
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaStiina/pseuds/LeenaStiina
Summary: Komisario Frans J. Palmu pohtii nuorten alaistensa omituista käytöstä.





	Ennenkuulumatonta

**Author's Note:**

> HKT:n ”Kaasua, komisario Palmu” -esityksen inspiroimana kirjoitettu tarinanpoikanen. Tämä osa on jatkoa tarinalle nimeltä ”Lopun jälkeen”; se kannattaa siis lukea ennen tätä.
> 
> (Editoitu 26.5.2019 muutama ajanmääre, koska sarjan seuraava osa tarkensi tapahtuma-aikoja ja tämä osa piti myös saattaa ajantasalle.)

Komisario Palmu huokasi hyvään ja hylkäsi lehden kesken kuolinilmoitusten. Alkoiko hän todellakin tulla vanhaksi? Eivätkö hänen aivonsa kyenneet enää ratkaisemaan edes kaikkein lähimpänä olevia arvoituksia? Hän oli nyt jo joitakin kuukausia ollut enemmän tai vähemmän virallinen esimies sekä Kokille että Virralle, ja hän oli luvannut itselleen – ja Hagertille – opettaa näille kaiken olennaisen poliisityöstä. Ennen kaikkea sen, että oli turhaa koettaa salata mitään häneltä; komisario Palmu selvitti asian kuin asian. Mutta nyt nämä kaksi olivat asettaneet hänelle sellaisen pulman, johon hän ei ollut onnistunut saamaan ratkaisua, vaikka oli miettinyt sitä jo useita päiviä. Se oli ennenkuulumatonta. 

Palmu oli alusta asti tyytyväisenä seurannut näiden kahden nuoren miehen välistä duna… dynamo… kanssakäymistä. Kokki oli alusta asti laittanut jauhot suuhun yli-innokkaalle ylioppilaalle eikä Palmun siten ollut koko ajan tarvinnut olla opettamassa poikaa talon tavoille. Virran oli hyvä oppia, että vaikka yliopiskelulla oli puolensa, oli kokemuksella ja maalaisjärjellä sittenkin suurempi merkitys siinä, kuka oli hyvä etsivä ja kuka ei. 

Siitä asti, kun Virta oli muutama kuukausi sitten tullut taloon, oli Kokki nälvinyt tätä ensin armottomasti, sitten toverillisesti. Mutta yht’äkkiä Kokki oli lakannut piikittelynsä kuin seinään, muuttunut vaisuksi ja lähes ujoksi ja tuntui Virran läheisyydessä varovan edes katsomasta tämän suuntaan. Ensin Palmu oli laittanut sen rouva Skrofin tapauksen onnettoman lopun piikkiin. Ei varmastikaan ollut mukava herätä samassa huoneessa ruumiin kanssa ja nähdä päivystävän upseerin huolestuneet kasvot ja toiset, joista ei paljon enää voinut nähdä… 

Ja ties mitä Kuurna oli Kokille puhunut ennen lopullista ratkaisuaan. Tämä väitti ettei mitään erityistä ollut tapahtunut ennen kuin toinen oli tarttunut tuoliin, mutta Palmu oli varma, että se ei ollut koko totuus. Kuurnan tyylinen mies ei varmastikaan ollut tyytynyt vain hiljaa puimaan tilannettaan, vaan oli epäilemättä ladannut täyslaidallisen Kokin suuntaan. Vähempikin olisi saanut mielen järkkymään. 

Mutta kun Palmu mietti asiaa tarkemmin, ei Kokin vaitonaisuus ollut alkanut heti tapauksen jälkeen, vaan vasta ehkä noin viikkoa myöhemmin. Ei Kokki toki aivan oma itsenä ollut tapauksen jälkeenkään ollut. Palmu itsekin oli, hän häpesi myöntää, alussa suutuksissaan kasannut hieman turhan paljon tulisia hiiliä Kokin päälle tapahtuneen takia. Eihän se tämän vika ollut. Muutaman päivän kiihtymyksen jälkeen kaikki kuitenkin oli jatkunut normaalisti. Kokki tosin oli kieltäytynyt pitämästä vapaapäiviä ja vakuuttanut työteon olevan paras lääke ja niin osaston elämä oli palannut vanhoihin uomiinsa. 

Nyt kun Palmulla oli jälleen ollut aikaa tarkastella alaisiaan, hän oli pannut merkille jotakin kummallista. Ensin Kokki alkoi vältellä Virtaa ja hieman myöhemmin se tuntui muuttuvan molemminpuoliseksi eikä Palmu onnistunut muistamaan, milloin se oli tarkalleen alkanut. Ja se oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Jos hän menetti tarkkailukykynsä, mitä annettavaa hänellä enää oli työlleen? 

Hän koetti haravoida muistiaan. Kaksi viikkoa sitten lauantaina Virta oli selittämättömästi rynnännyt ulos kesken työpäivän eikä miestä ollut kuulunut takaisin, vaikka Palmu melkein myöhästynyt saunaillastaan jäädessään odottamaan tätä palaavaksi. Seuraavana maanantaina Palmu oli tullut töihin, ottanut lehden ja istuutunut alas. Virta oli jo istunut työpöytänsä ääressä ja kirjoittanut puhtaaksi lausuntoa lihakaupan kassan ryöstöstä. Urheilusivun kohdalla Kokki oli tullut sisään, sanonut hyvät huomenet ja vienyt vaatteensa naulaan. Sitten… Ei mitään. Ei vitsailua siitä, miten tylsästi Virta oli epäilemättä viettänyt viikonloppunsa, ei heittoa ylioppilaiden työmoraalista heti maanantaiaamuna tai Virran konekirjotustaidosta. Kokki ei ollut varastanut Virran muistiinpanoja, ei istunut kirjoituspöydälle estämään kirjoituskoneen telan kulkua eikä edes pommittanut Virtaa tämän pöydälle jättämillä pastilleilla. Ennenkuulumatonta. 

Virta taas oli vilkaissut ylös kirjoituksestaan, mutta oli sen jälkeen luonut silmänsä nopeasti alas ja jatkanut työtään keskittyneempänä kuin lihakaupan myyjättären lausunto yleensä olisi vaatinut. Kokki oli siirtynyt selaamaan arkistokaappia, ja tätä antaumuksellista työskentelyä oli jatkunut yli puoli tuntia. Siinä vaiheessa Palmu oli ollut varma, että Virran teksti oli jo ainakin kolmesti puhtaaksikirjoitettu ja arkistokaapissa aivan uusi aakkosjärjestys. Eikä kumpikaan miehistä ollut sanonut sanaakaan. Palmu arvosti lehdenlukurauhaa, mutta rajansa kaikella. Onneksi puhelin oli soinut ja töitä ilmaantunut ja häiritsevän tehokas ylityöskentely oli katkennut todelliseen poliisityöhön. 

Sama välttely oli silti jatkunut myös rikospaikalla. Palmu ei ollut aiemmin voinut uskoa kaipaavansa ympärillään sinkoilevia vitsejä ja nuorempien tarmoa, mutta nyt sen puuttuessa ero oli pysäyttävä. Tapausten pohtiminen oli paljon visaisempaa, kun hänen vieressään ei heitelty villejä ideoita. Eiväthän ne tietenkään koskaan oikeaan osuneet, mutta saivat ajatukset paljon paremmin juoksuun. Puhumattakaan siitä, että oli rankkaa yksin koettaa pitää Virtaa aisoissa, kun Kokki ei lainkaan osallistunut toisen lannistamiseen. 

Nyt oli mennyt jo yli kaksi viikkoa täydellisessä rauhassa ja tuskastuttavan asiallisessa yhteiselossa. Jos ei laskettu sitä, että Virta ja Kokki hädin tuskin suostuivat katsomaan tosiaan edes keskustellessaan. Tai sitä, että viime viikolla Virta oli kaksi kertaa tullut töihin ryppyisessä paidassa aivan kuin ei olisi yöllä lainkaan käynyt kotona sitä vaihtamassa. Se myös oli ennenkuulumatonta. Palmu oli harkinnut varoittavaa saarnanpoikasta naissukupuolen vaaroista, mutta jättänyt sen toistaiseksi pitämättä. Kantapään kautta saatu oppi oli loppujen lopuksi iskevin. 

Palmu yritti muistaa muita viime aikaisia ennenkuulumattomuuksia. Virta oli punastellut tavallista enemmän, jopa niin paljon, että Hagert oli muutamaan otteeseen kysynyt, oliko tämä saamassa flunssan. Ja Kokki ei ollut ainoastaan lopettanut kollegansa kiusoittelua vaan oli viime viikolla muutaman kerran jopa kehunut tätä – mikä oli saanut Virran jälleen punastumaan. 

Liittyivätkö nämä ennenkuulumattomuudet toisiinsa? Ne osuivat ajallisesti yhteen, mutta se ei vielä riittänyt todisteeksi. Palmu tuijotti lehtensä sivulla virnistävää Felix-kissaa ja koetti keksiä mahdollisia motiiveja. 

Oliko Hagert pitänyt nuorukaisille puhuttelun hyvästä työilmapiiristä – tällä oli toisinaan tapana sotkeentua sellaisiin asioihin – ja nyt Kokki koetti olla ystävällisempi uudelle kollegalle? Mutta se ei selittänyt Virran äkillistä punastumiskierrettä. 

Oliko kyse mustasukkaisuudesta? Oliko Virta iskenyt silmänsä samaan naiseen kuin Kokki, ja onnistut siinä missä toinen ei? Mutta heidän hiljaisuutensa ei tuntunut vihamieliseltä vaan enemmänkin vaivaantuneelta. 

Oliko Kokki todistanut jotakin yksityistä Virran ja jonkun naisen kesken? Mutta silloin Kokki varmasti piikittelisi toista ankarasti, ei suinkaan välttelisi pienintäkin katsetta ja kosketusta. 

Palmu huokasi. Hänestä tuntui kuin vastaus olisi ollut aivan hänen näkökenttänsä ulkorajalla, mutta ei suostunut tarkentumaan selkeäksi kuvaksi. 

Ovi aukesi ja Kokki astui sisään. Palmu vilkaisi Virtaan päin ja huomasi tämän nostavan katseensa asiakirjapinosta ja hymyilevän lähes huomaamattomasti tulijalle. Kokki alkoi selittää heidän senhetkisen juttunsa uusimpia käänteitä Palmulle, mutta hänen katseensa viipyi pitkän aikaa Virrassa. Eikä sekään näyttänyt vihamieliseltä, Palmu totesi, pikemminkin... 

Kokki oli vaiennut ja nyt sekä hän että Virta tuijottivat Palmua odottavasti. 

”Hrmph”, hän äyskäisi jotain sanoakseen. Hän ei muistanut Kokin kysyneen mitään. 

”Mennemmekö?” Kokki sanoi sen kuuloisena, että tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun kysymys esitettiin. 

”No mennään, mennään”, Palmu murahti. 

Heidän poistuessaan huoneesta Palmu huomasi sivusilmällä, kuinka Kokki ujutti taskustaan huomaamattomasti Virralle tämän solmion, mikä sai toisen punastumaan ja piilottamaan vaatekappaleen nopealla liikkeellä takkinsa alle. 

Nyt vasta Palmu tajusi, että Virta oli todellakin tullut aamulla töihin paitsi jälleen ryppyisessä paidassa, myös ilman solmiota. Mutta mistä Kokki sen…? 

Ratkaisu iski kuin nuoli ja Palmu lähes käveli päin poliisiasema ulko-ovea oivalluksensa huumassa. Kokki ja Virta. Nolostuneet katseet. Piikittelyn loppuminen. Kehuminen. Kosketusten varominen. Punastumiset. Eiliset, ryppyiset vaatteet. Kokki ja Virta olivat… Jaa, jaa, Palmu pudisti päätään. Mitähän tästäkin vielä seuraisi. Työpaikkaromansseilla oli tunnetusti usein hankalat seuraukset. Salailua se vaatisi – ja tässä tapauksessa vielä normaalia tarkempaa, muuten molempien ura olisi ohi. Pitäisikö hänen pitää heille saarnanpoikanen miessukupuolen vaaroista? Sillä tässä asiassa ei kantapään kautta oppiminen ollut ratkaisu, ja varovaisuutta ei voinut liikaa korostaa. Mutta ehkä nuorilla sentään oli toivoa, sillä onneksi kaikki laitoksella eivät olleet hänen tasollaan tarkkanäköisyydessä. 

Mutta se näiden herrojen oli parasta pikimmin oppia, että komisario Frans J. Palmulta ei lopulta voinut salata mitään. Paitsi ehkä heidän tämänhetkisen kävelylenkkinsä päämäärän. Mutta vilkaisu kelloon kertoi, että sen oli parasta olla maksettu lounas hotelli Helsingissä.

**Author's Note:**

> Komisario Palmu on ihmisluonnon syvällinen tuntija ja nähnyt ammatissaan varmasti vaikka mitä, joten kenties hän ei suuresti hätkähdä havaintoaan huolimatta siitä, millainen aikakauden virallinen mielipide homoseksuaalisuutta kohtaan oli. Ainakaan näytelmässä hän ei tunnu olevan mitenkään erityisen yllättynyt tai paheksuva selvittäessään alaisilleen Kuurnan motiiveja (s.o. tämän tunteita Kaarle Lankelaa kohtaan), vaan on ainoastaan tavallinen murahteleva itsensä. 
> 
> Olen suunnitellut tämän laajentamista trilogiaksi, eli tätä pätkää pitäisi jossakin vaiheessa vielä seurata kolmas osa, jossa nähdään Kokin ja/tai Virran näkökulmasta miten tässä tarinassa kuvattuun tilanteeseen on päädytty.


End file.
